This invention relates generally to the field of forms which receive and retain liquid concrete and are used in the construction of concrete islands, and, more particularly, to forms for creating a concrete island which can accommodate cross braces for supporting a fuel dispenser sump therein.
Forms for enclosing and constructing a concrete island are currently manufactured from a plurality of wall members which are aligned end to end so as to form an enclosure, as shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,106 to Young et al. Angle iron is often welded along substantial portions of the inner surfaces of the wall members to support cross braces which extend between the wall members. The cross braces can add rigidity to the form as well as support fuel dispensing sumps or pole cribs within the form until the concrete material solidifies. In addition, angle iron is often welded on either side of the joints formed between adjacent wall members to facilitate joining the wall members together.
While these constructions may have been suitable for their intended purposes, the extensive welding utilized to attach angle iron along the length of the inner surfaces of the wall members can often warp or otherwise distort the sheet metal island forms so that labor intensive adjustment of the form at the installation site may be required. In addition, the substantial welding can add significant cost and assembly time to the manufacture of these island forms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate the shortcomings of island forms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide island forms which require less welding for assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide island forms which are easier and less costly to assemble.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide island forms which have simplified wall member joints.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide island forms which permit adjustment at the installation site so as to better accommodate manufacturing, shipping, and assembly mismatches and island form distortions.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide island forms which provide greater flexibility for the placement of cross braces within an island form without increased welding.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a form for receiving a filler material to create an island is provided. The form, in it most preferred embodiment, comprises a substantially continuous wall having an outer surface and an inner surface. The wall has a first side and a second side opposite the first side. The inner surface forms an enclosed chamber for receiving the filler material. A first support is removably attached to the inner surface of the first side of the wall and a second support is removably attached to the inner surface of the second side of the wall. A brace is disposed between the supports, wherein the brace removably engages the supports.
In a preferred embodiment, the wall further comprises a first wall member and a second wall member. The first wall member and said second wall member are removably secured to each other at a first joint and a second joint. A first link spans the first joint and a second link spans the second joint, the links interconnecting the first and second wall members. A plurality of first studs can be attached to the inner surface of the wall adjacent the joints, the first studs extending radially inwardly from the inner surface and passing through apertures disposed in the link.
The wall can further comprise a plurality of second studs attached to the inner surface of the wall, the second studs extending radially inwardly from the inner surface. The supports can engage at least some of the second studs to retain the brace at a predetermined position, the brace being disposed between the second studs.